Kisah dua pasangan yang hidup bahagia
by Author orang baik
Summary: Tjeritja toedjoeh soedah saia oenggah, monggo silahkan dibatja wahai manoesiea!
1. Chapter 1

Kisah Dua Orang Pasangan yang Hidup Bahagia

Summary: Hibari jatuh cinta pada seseorang...(bukan mukuro)

Rating: T (mungkin)

Genre: Humor (mungkin juga)

Warning: kegajean yang tidak menentu,bahasa ngawur,menyebabkan kegilaan,membuat pembaca muntah-munta,abal,dll.

Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira

Kalian pasti sudah tahu yang namanya Hibari Kyoya adalah sosok yang mengerikan,karnivora namimori,sadist,suka bawa bawa tonfa,dan bla bla dalam cerita kali ini kalian akan menemukan hibari yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang... siapa? Yang pasti bukan Mukuro dicerita ini.

"Kusakabe"

"ada apa kyo-san?"

"Kau tahu siapa pemilik gedung sekolah ini?"

"..."

"siapa?"

"s...saya sendiri juga tidak tahu..."

"jadi... selama ini kita bersekolah di sini tanpa mengetahui pemilik gedung namimori ini?''

"bisa dibilang begitu..."

"aku pergi patroli dulu."

''Hati hati dijalan kyo-san.''

Hibari mondar-mandir berpatroli di sekolah,namun sayang,ia tak menemukan satupun mangsa yang -tiba seseorang berlari menabrak hibari.

"aduh! maaf! saya tidak melihat anda! maafkan saya!''

"tidak ada yang boleh berlari di lorong namimori,herbivore."

"maafkan saya!...ah,anda pasti ketua komite kedisiplinan namimori hibari ! saya pemilik gedung namimori yang baru! Mas ingin bicara dengan anda."

"Kami...apa? Pemilik gedung namimori?"

''ya."

"m..mas p..prio?"

Wajah hibari berubah 160 tadinya berwajah dingin,cemberut,mata tajam,dll,sekarang seikhlasnya,mata yang terlalu _friendly_(author muntah muntah sambil salto),wajah yang berseri seri(author muntah muntah sambil terjun ke jurang),dan hal mengerikan lainnya.

"mari,'omnivore'.ruangan saya ada di sebelah sini"

"eh? o.. omnivore?"

lantas hibari langsung menuntun mas prio ke murid yang menyaksikan peristiwa,lebih tepatnya tragedi yang mengerikan tersebut bervariasi,ada yang senang,kaget,sedih, perginya hibari yang kita kenal sebelumnya?

lanjut ke ruangan komite kedisiplinan

"beritahu nama lengkapmu."

"Mas Prio Adiputra Hamengkubuwono XXI mas prio"

"mas prio... nama yang indah..."

"saya tahu... mama sering bilang begitu"

"ngomong ngomong mas prio ada perlu apa?"

"Anu... berhubungan dengan meninggalnya pemilik gedung nami yang lama... saya ditunjuk sebagai saya sendiri tidak yakin dapat melakukannya sendirian

jadi saya memerlukan seorang pendamping..."

pendamping pendamping pendamping

Kata pendamping mas prio terus menggema di pikiran berdetak cepat,semburat merah muncul di selesai mas prio bicara...

"AKU AKAN MENDAMPINGIMU!"

"eh?"

"AKU BILANG AKU AKAN MENDAMPINGIMU!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?"

"?"

"kuda jingkrak! apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"K...KKKKYOYA? ngomong apa kamu?Mendampingi dia? kau lebih memilih orang tua macho itu daripada aku? jahatnya dirimu!

Dino berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua seperti sinetron lebay ibu ibu yang kemudian terpeleset saat menuruni tangga karena sang romario tercinta sedang nonton bola di warkop terdekat."_YEAAAH! MANCHESTER!" _teriak romario

"jadi, bagaimana? mas prio?"

"wah! ternyata anda langsung setuju! mari kita bangun masa depan yang cerah untuk nami-chuu kita yang tercinta ini!"

_"midori tanabiku namimori no~~~~~"_ teriak hibari dan mas prio dengan bangganya dengan latar belakang bunga mawar yang _kempling kempling _dan _bling bling_

Dibalik sofa... ternyata terdapat sebuah sosok... Kusakabe... sedang menangis tersedu sedu melihat kyoya tercinta yang sehati dengan mas prio...

...saingan cintanya...

-TBC-

yaah.. akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertama saya*bangga* entah kenapa saya jadi dapat ide ini setelah nonton koleksi gintama saya episode duaratus duapuluh... (berapa ya? saya lupa...ah! masa bodoh!)waktu si gin-chan dipanggil _'Bakaprio!'_ sama hasegawa.

silahkan pencet tombol bentuk balon kata dibawah untuk mendapatkan hadiah anda!*bletak!*


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chapter 2 keluar juga. ngomong-ngomong saya lupa menambahkan OOC,OC,CO2,O2 atau apalah itu namanya, lagi,maafkan saya...

"anu... kyo-san?"

"ada apa kusakabe?"

"tumben mas prio hari ini tidak datang."

"oh,itu... mas prio sedang sakit,aku akan mengunjunginya nanti."

Kusakabe yang malang. cintanya pada hibari selalu bertepuk sebelah giliran kusakabe jatuh sakit apakah hibari akan menjenguknya? jawabannya,** tidak(mungkin).**

jantung kusakabe berdetak iri,benci,cemburu,kesal tercampur aduk di hati kusakabe bagai es campur yang lezat di era globalisasi ini.

"kusakabe."

"ya?"

"aku akan mengunjungi mas prio, kau jaga ruang komite kedisiplinan selama aku pergi."

"b.. baik,hati hati kyo-san."

"kusakabe?''

"y..ya? ada apa?"

"dari tadi kau bertingkah aneh,apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"saya baik-baik kasih sudah bertanya.."

"kusakabe."

"ada apa lagi?"

"kau menangis..."

"eh?"

"kau...ada masalah dengan keluargamu?''

"tidak..."

"tunggu... hewan peliharaanmu mati?"

"..."

"atau...kau...ah,ti-tidak mungkin...jangan jangan kau.. di... DIPAKSA MENIKAH?"

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN'?"

"BERARTI KAU SUDAH HAMIL?"

"KYO-SAN TOLONG HENTIKAN!"

"lalu ada apa?"

"kenapa kyo-san tidak mengerti? saya sedih karena kyo-san tidak pernah memperhatikanku selama ini! Yang kau pikirkan selalu saja mas prio! Selama ini yang kucintai hanyalah dirimu kyo-san!"

"ha?"

_Aku keceplosan!_

"a… apa kau bilang?"

"ti..ti-tidak! Lupakan saja! Bu-bu-bukan begitu!

"ti-tidak! Tidak apa apa! Aku tidak akan memarahimu,coba katakan sekali lagi!"

"kau bohong! Kau sudah menyiapkan tonfa ditanganmu! Sudah pasti kalau kuulangi lagi kau akan memukulku dengan tonfa kan'?"

"bukan! Ini untuk mukuro jika dia kebetulan lewat! Tenang saja! Aku tak akan menggigitmu!"

_Aduuh….. gawat… apa yang harus kulakukan?bisa bisa aku akan mati kalau terkena serangan tonfa haus darah itu…tunggu, kok malah jadi kayak sinetron sih?_

_Midori tanabiku namimori noo~~~~_

"ah, maaf ada telpon dari mas prio."

"fuuh…"

"halo? Mas prio? Nggih! Piye kabare mas?(halo? Mas prio? Ya! Bagaimana kabarnya?) oh ya! begitu...blablabla..."

"k-kalau begitu, s..saya kebelakang dulu kyo-san…"

"tunggu! mas prio ternyata sudah kita lanjutkan perdebatannya...jadi,kau bilang apa tadi?"

_OH MY GOD!_

"tidak kyo-san! Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa apa kan?"

"ulangi saja! Aku penasaran!"

"AAAARRRGGH!kyo-san tolong lupakan saja!

"jawab saja pertanyaanku! Tidak ada ruginya kan?"

"mana mungkin?sudah pasti tulangku akan remuk jika kuulangi!"

"ya sudah,lupakan saja…."

"akhirnya!"

"….atau tidak."

"I'M IN HELL!"

Sementara kusakabe berada di dalam lingkaran kesengsaraan,chrome dan mukuro sedang dilanda kebosanan di kokuyo…

"Chrome."

"ada apa Mukuro-sama?"

"kau bosan?"

"lumayan…"

"aku ingin main ke namimori."

"ide bagus mukuro-sama!"

"mari bertukar tempat."

_Fyuuuush.._

"_now.. where do we start?"_

**-TBC****—**

Ini balasan 'ripiyuwnya' :

Hokazono Yui Hokuto : Hati-hati! Jangan sampai kau terjun ke jurang seperti saya!

Kyo Kyoya: anu… mbok? Ini mboxer kan? Re… reviewnya…pendek…_aku ingin terjun ke jurang sekali lagi!_

K0ush4fukuj1 : Terima kasih untuk waktu luang anda!

maaf kalau yang kali ini kurang lagi,**maaf!**

sekarang saya minta anda untuk memberikan beberapa bungkus 'KRIPIK' dan 'SARANG' walet!


	3. Chapter 3

Akhir akhir ini saya sering bermimpi aneh...salah satunya? Suatu hari saudara saya membeli sebuah kaset spongebob,ia begitu serius menontonnya sampai lupa makan dan tidur. Saya bahkan dipaksa untuk menonton. Malamnya akhirnya dia berhenti,saya memanfaatkan waktu luang tersebut untuk menonton KHR sampai episode 180an. Saat saya tidur,saya bermimpi... Hibari Kyoya,wajahnya...(tolong jangan marah untuk anda yang fansnya hibari)...berubah jadi...(maaf)...**squidward,**lengkap dengan hidungnya. Lanjut ke ceritanya saja.

Namimori-chuu,hari yang sama,jam yang sama

"ayo beritahu saja kusakabe!"

"tidak akan!"

"ayolah! aku tak akan memukulmu!"

"sudah lupakan saja!"

Ya,hibari yang masih penasaran dengan kata kata kusakabe sebelumnya masih membujuk kusakabe seperti seorang okama (banci kaleng) sedang membujuk rayu orang orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar gang. tiba tiba tercium aroma molto teratai di belakang sofa...

"kusakabe,kau mencium sesuatu?

"yang kucium hanyalah bau deodoranmu dan 'the smell of death' kyo-san!"

"baunya berasal dari belakang sofa..."

"silahkan cek sendiri! aku tak mau tahu!"

Hibari berjalan ke arah sofa dan mengecek asal dari bau tersebut. wajahnya berubah menjadi horror seperti sang tokoh utama menemukan sebuah jenazah yang terkapar di depan matanya. ia menemukan sesosok manusia,lebih tepatnya nanas biru heterochromia sedang menyetrika jaketnya.

"oh halo kyo-kun, aku mampir ke sini untuk sekedar main saja kok, kufuf-

BAK! BUK! BAK! MAK KROMPYANG!

"k..kyo-kun, p,please play nic-

DHUAK!

"tak ada herbivora yang boleh masuk ke ruang komita kedisiplinan,herbivore."

"kufufufufu,bagaimana dengan mas prio?"

"aku bilang herbivore bodoh, mas prio itu omnivore."

"bo.. i-itu bohong kan? ja-jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku? bukannya semua orang dihadapanmu semuanya adalah herbivora? jadi kedudukanku lebih rendah daripada mas prio?"

"tentunya."

"f...f,f-fine! have it your way! aku sudah menemukan teman baru! namanya Nardi! iri?"

"a,aku ingin bertemu dengan nardi! seperti apa orangnya?"

''tidak akan kuberitahu~ kufufufu..."

"nanas sialan! ayo cepat beritahu atau kukamikorosu!"

"ra-ha-si-a~~~"

"AAAARGH! KAMIKOROSU!"

"tu,tunggu kalian berdua,kyo-san,bagaimana dengan mas prio?

"ah,itu...aku,selalu terobsesi memiliki pendamping lebih dari satu..."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**-flasback-**

"kyoya?"

"ya,ayah?"

"usahakan,kita memiliki kekasih yang banyak"

"kenapa?"

"karena lebih banyak lebih baik."

"aku mengerti."

"dan,janganlah kau sekali sekali selingkuh, itu adalah perbuatan yang tak baik. tapi jika terpaksa,jangan sampai ketahuan,mengerti?"

"ya,ayah."

**-end of flasback-**

"kalau begitu,selamat sore kyo-kuun~ kufufufufu~~"

"tunggu kau nanas pedopilia!"

''itu tetuaku kyo-kun!"

"nggak jauh beda kan sama kamu! keturunan buah buahan abnormal!"

akhirnya,kusakabe yang malang ditinggalkan sendiri,ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu:

Kini,aku sendirian,tak ada teman untuk bermain

Tuhan,tolong diriku,aku ingin bermain panco

apakah akan datang seseorang

untuk mengobati hatiku?

akankah datang,seseorang

yang setia menemani hatiku?

oh,squidward lukis diriku

spongebob pinjamkan aku garry

mr. krabs beri aku,uang

kumencintaimu kyo-san!

BHUAK! BUK! BHAK! WHAM! SMACK!

"akhirnya kau mengatakannya kusakabe."

"..."

"kusakabe?"

"...lemper love..."

"cih,rupanya sudah KO."

"...apa? onde onde?..."

"apa itu onde onde?"

"...aku suka pipis kopyor..."

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"...hati hati di jalan arem arem..."

"oh diamlah."

"...oke pete goreng..."

hibari meninggalkan kusakabe yang masih mabuk untuk mengejar tukang rujak. apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**-TBC-(lagi)**

balasan riview:

mboxer: sengaja dibuat menggantung

k0ush4fukuj1 : kula saka semarang lho!

Hokazono Yui Hokuto : apapun bisa dilakukan jika ada ide bung!

nah,setelah beberapa kali membalas review lewat cerita,kalian pasti bertannya tanya :kenapa g lewat PM aja?

jawabannya karena saya malas,jujur saja dari ketujuh sins yang ada,kurasa yang paling menonjol ialah sloth dan glutton.(bukan berarti saya gemuk)

terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang mau membaca fanfic waghu nan rak cetho ini, terutama yang mau meninggalkan review saya akan sangat menghargainya.


	4. Chapter 4

Halo,ketemu lagi dengan saya,manusia paling baik sedunia nan pintar *dilindes tank*. Tahukah anda?,saya sebenarnya tidak menyangka kalau cerita ini bakal sampai lebih dari 3 bab,dan alasan utama saya membuat cerita yang sangat pendek ialah untuk membuat para pembaca terhormat tidak bosan.(saya sering bosan melihat sebuah fanfic yang DAWA banget gitu lho~) sekian dari saya,muga muga kata kata diatas bisa anda cerna dengan baik.(?)

"Pri,kowe wis nduwe kanca anyar rung? (pri,kamu sudah punya teman baru belum?)" Kata seorang pria yang memiliki badan _six pack _kepada temannya.

"Oh,kuwi? uwes to ya! (Oh, itu? sudahlah!)" Jawab pria disebelahnya sambil memakan kue basah.

"Lha jenenge sopo? (Namanya siapa?)"

"Hiba...eh,Di,kayaknya kamu dipanggil tuh!"

"hah?"

"NAAAAARRDIIIIIIII!"

"OOOH! Mas mukuro! Sudah pulang ya!"

"lho? Nardi. Siapa teman disebelahmu itu?"

"ini mas prio adiputra hamengkubuwono XXI danuwarjani."

"M,m-m-mmas p,p-pprio?"

"iya,teman baekku dari bayi sampe sepuh,nopo tho mas nanas?"

"bu,bukan,kayaknya aku pernah denger nama—"

"omnivore,apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"GEH! Dateng juga ni anak!"

"mas prio lagi ngapain disini? Ini sarangnya siluman nanas biru berkepala tiga lho!"

"Kufufufufufu…kyo-kun nakal ya? Aku ini makluk paling indah di duni….UAGH!"

"tidak baik menyela pembicaraan orang lain,pedopilia."

"lagipula kau lebih pendek dariku kan kyo-kun~?"

"KAMIKOROSU!"

"NANAS-SEMANGKA BEAM!"

Mari kita ubah tata bahasanya mulai dari sini.

"yeh mule lage ni dua anak gaje.." kata mas nardi. "waduh! Lemperku entek! Aku tak tuku dhisik ya!" ujar mas prio disebelahnya. "heei tunggu! Aku tak melu!" ujar mas nardi ingin ikut. Sementara dua orang yang asik bercipika cipiki tadi baru menyadari ketidakhadiran kedua orang yang menjadi alasan mereka bertarung.

"eh nanas! Lu sembunyiin di mana mas nardi? Lu kan dukun!"

"kyo-kun~ gue gak sejahat itu kali~"

"udah deh masa bodo'! sana mati aja lu nanas sialan!"

"eh lha kyo-kun mau kemane~? Uda temenin gue disini aje~~"

"NAJONG LU! NAJIS GUE NGELIAT WAJAH LU YANG ANCUR ANCURAN BEGITU!"

Dan akhirnya,hero kita yang tercinta memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salah satu dukun terdekat. Dukun abang Tsuna.

"mas pingin diramal opo diopokke?" ujar dukun Tsuna. "aku ingin tahu hubunganku dengan mas prio." Jawab hibari. Sebenarnya hibari sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

Dukun Abang Tsuna bisa dikategorikan sebagai tempat 'pedukunan' yang aneh. Ia dibantu oleh 2 orang asistennya. Yang pertama gokudera yang selalu berdiri di sebelah Tsuna sambil enaknya memakan sesajen yang padahal untuk kegiatan 'kedukunan'.

yang kedua yamamoto. Entah mau membantu apa tapi yamamoto (yang sebenarnya fav author ini) hanya membawa bawa sepiring nasi tumpeng sambil menikmatinya dan melontarkan kata "tako tako tako" dari mulutnya.

Hibari hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dan mengatakan: Tuhan tolong lindungi hambaMu dari semua orang sinting dan author sarapnya juga! OH GOD PLEASE SAVE ME! (saya jadi kasian sama hibari gara gara mbuat ni anak jadi orang paling normal di kerumunan orang sinting,sarap bin bejad.)

"kalo begono tidurlah di meja ini dengan berbantalka—oi,yamamoto! Nasi tumpengnya kenapa malah lu comot?" amuk Tsuna yang ternyata lumayan kasar."Nyi gyuwa myunthahyin laghyi thayako!(ni gue muntahin lagi tako!)" jawab yamamoto seadanya. "ogah jijik! Udah biarin aja tinggal setengah!".sembur tsuna sambil menikmati ikan tuna(?).hibari sendiri langsung illfeel ngeliat tumpeng acakadut yang dalemnya ternyata ada pete,jengkol,oncom, onde-onde,bahkan durian! Mana tumpengnya tinggal setengah lagi!"ayo bung hibari! Letakkan kepala kau di piring ini!" rayu Tsuna. Setelah meletakkan kepalanya, Tsuna langsung mengambil sesajen yang tadinya ada di tangan hayato secepat kilat dan melemparkan berbagai barang meliputi: kulit jeruk,pis kopyor,nasi,jagung,kulit duren,paprika,dan taburan tabasco.

Hibari yang malang Cuma bisa megap megap ama kedip kedip dilemparin benda benda abnormal oleh sang dukun sarap serta asistennya yang koplak juga.

"sekarang kau ikuti gerakanku!" ujar Tsuna sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis sebagai sedikit fanservice di tengah terapi edan,sarap,koplak nan bejad.

"ikuti gerakan pocopocoku! Ayo bung hibari!" teriak Tsuna lagi

Hibari langsung sweat drop sebanyak banyaknya,garis garis biru muncul disekitar matanya. Hibari jadi ingin mengulangi hidupnya dari bayi agar bisa menjadi anak alim. Namun hanya harapan kosong. 2 kata. OH GOD.

-TBC-

Hore~~! Yang kali ini lebih bagu kan? Semoga saja iya. Semoga kalian kalian yang super baik mau meriview cerita rak-cetho ini selalu diberi keselamatan oleh Tuhan.(fic kali ini saya kebanyakan ngomong Tuhan.) akhir kata. Terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya author orang baik. Tahukah anda? sebenarnya dalam pembuatan cerita ini saya tidak pernah tertawa sama sekali. tapi setelah melihat review review dari pembaca saya jadi ngakak sendiri, aneh kan? oke, saya punya tips jika anda ingin membuat cerita bergenre humor. tips 1,manfaatkanlah kejadian yang terjadi di hidup anda. kalau hidup saya sih... memang agak abnormal, dikelilingi oleh orang yang _rada rada piyee ngono _#plak_._ jika keseharian anda kurang menarik #plak# cobalah menonton anime yang genrenya humor seperti bobobo,dijamin anda bakal dapat ide. belum terinspirasi juga? **masa bodoh.**

_-Tuhan, aku tahu menjalani hidup itu tak mudah. aku sering mengalami kegagalan serta hambatan di hidup ini. Tapi,mengapa aku harus mengalami hal ini Tuhan? apakah ini cobaan dariMu untuk menguji imanku?_

_Tuhan, tolong maafkan aku, aku memang sering menyiksa manusia di dunia ini. Dan tolong maafkan hambaMu yang tidak sempurna ini karena sering menyianyiakan kenikmatan yang Kau berikan, dan Tuhan, tolong lindungi semua orang yang kukenal setelah kepergianku dari dunia ini. aku tahu Kau Maha Mendengar. jadi, tolong dengarkanlah doa hambaMu ini. Amin.-_

"Ayo bung hibari! ikuti gerakan saya!"

"tidak! aku hanya ingin mengetahui hubunganku dengan mas prio! bukan senam poco poco!"

"sudahlah! ini untuk refreshing saja!"

"TIDAAAAAKK!"

teriakan memilukan hibari terus terdengar malam itu, hujan deras mengguyur atap 'perdukunan abang tsuna'. dan akhirnya saudara saudara,hibari berhasil pulang ke rumah dengan utuh. setelah mengetahui bahwa kekuatan dukun ternyata tidak manjur sama sekali, ia langsung pergi menuju sebuah lapangan dan melepaskan segala kekesalannya. dan tak diduga, mas prio kebetulan juga disana. dengan atmosphere yang rak menaki di tengah guyuran hujan,hibari langsung mengamuk.

"Mas prio! kau ini bagaimana? telpon tak diangkat, sms tak dibalas, aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!"

"mas kyoya! ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan! aku..."

"apa? pulsamu habis? kenapa tak beli?"

"bukan... itu,.."

"kau punya pendamping baru? begitu? aku kau lupakan begitu saja!"

"HAPEKU NYEMPLUNG WC!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

'begitulah, jadi jangan salah sangka"

"lah hapemu kabarnya gimana?"

"dimakan tikus…"

"HAH? Tikus? Tikus apaan?"

"tikus mutasi."

"Lhah? Emang kayak Godz*lla?"

"mas kyoya, Godz*lla bukan tikus…"

"tunggu, kok percakapannya jadi gak jelas gini?"

"iya ya,authornya niat gak sih?"

"maap saya keabisan ide, sekedar ngabis abisin aja~" tiba tiba sang author muncul dari balik awan (?)

sementara kedua orang tersebut sedang bergosip tentang simpanse yang bisa terbang, ternyata calon istrinya dukun tsuna sedang nongkrong di jembatan casablanca sama kakaknya bagai yakuza menunggu mangsa.

"kyoko! kita pasti akan melihat hantu TO THE EXTREME!" seru ryohei dengan suara toanya

"kakak, aku mau pulang...Tsuna pasti udah nungguin sesajen lagi, bisa bahaya kalo kelamaan, nanti nyawanya ngelayang setengah..." kyoko mulai khawatir

"nggak boleh kabur TO THE EXTREME! ayo kita nyanyiin lagu yang udah kita siapin buat hantu di rumah!"

"haduh... kudu nelpon RSJ lagi nanti..."

Ryohei langsung ancang ancang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_balonku ada lima,rupa rupa warnanya, merah kuning kelabu, hijau jingga dan biru, meletus balon hijau __**TO THE EXTREME BLEDDAR!**_

sedangkan kyoko malah menyanyikan lagu backsong yang berbeda.

_jangan menyeraah~~ jangan menyeraaah~~ jangan menyeraaaaah~~_

sungguh,perpaduan yang mengerikan. Okeh,pindah lagi.(cerita ini benar benar memeras ide dan otakku!) Squalo, sedang mengamuki bossnya.

"VOOOOOIIII! Elu niat gak sih jadi bos? Kertas laporan yang udah gue bela belain buat malah elu tebarin di depan gue!" amuk Squalo ke xanxus.

"pergi lu hiu cacat! Siapa suruh buat laporan gak penting begituan? Gue gak minta sama sampak kayak lu kan?" jawab Xanxus santai.

"VROOOOOOOOOII! Bos sialan! Br*ngs*k! mati sana!" Squalo makin naik pitam

"HIU BODOH! GAK USAH TERIAK TERIAK DI RUANGANKU! MAU KUTEMBAK KEPALAMU?"

Akhirnya terjadi perang heboh hebohan di Varia HQ. Lussuria yang sedang bernarsis ria akhirnya terganggu.

"mou~ Bossu, Squally, hentikan! Kalian berdua mau kujodohkan~?" Ancam Lussuria dengan manja

"EMANG BISA LU BANCI KALENG?" jawab squalo dan xanxus serempak

Lussuria mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya (jangan lupa ini ada OOCnya)

"PILIH MATI APA BERHENTI?" Lus mulai beraksi

"HAA?"

"HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KUREMUKKAN TENGKORAK KALIAN BERDUA."

'_GLEK!__'_

"b-b,baik! Kami berhenti! Tuh kan? Kami hanya melatih kekuatan kami! Ya kan boss?"

"zzzz…"

"O, oi boss! Bangun boss!"

"z-z-z,zzzz…"

"HOOO? JADI YANG MULAI SQU DULU YA?"

'_HELP!'_

-TBC- (lagi lagi berlanjut?)

Akhirnya selesai juga! FINALLY! Nggak kok ceritanya belum selesai, cuman chapternya aja.

Yang kali ini kurang lucu ya? Maap kekurangan ide gara gara chapter sebelomnya. Dan ada berita buruk dari saya.

Saya…mau,…..HIATUS!(GYAAAAAAH!)

Saya mau hiatus bentar, gara gara ada ujian ? bentar aja kok! Paling cuman seminggu.(kalo itu bukan hiatus dong?) bisa nunggu kan? Cuma bentaaaar aja~ (udah gak usah cas cis cus! Kita udah tau!) silahkan di_ripiyuw_ okeh? Makasih buat yang udah mau ngeriview~


	6. Chapter 6

Gilaaaa! saya hiatus kelamaan! maap ye readers sekalian, saya keasikan ngurusi blog! mau tau sesibuka apa saya?(sok sibuk) ahaha,ini alamat blog saya, .

malah promosi.. okeh langsung aja balek ke 'Mendadak Varia'

Varia HQ, suasana sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Bel,sedang menuju ke ruangan Xanxus.

"hooi boss! misi gue udah selesai ni~ mana bayaran gue?" seru bel selagi membuka pintu ruangan Xanxus.

namun sayang, yang ia temukan bukanlah sang bos yang sedang tidur atau mengamuki squalo melainkan terbaring di meja kerjanya dengan pose yang tidak begitu bagus ditunjukan di muka umum.(yang fujoshi jangan mikir yang aneh aneh~) yah, bahasa kerennya, _with nungging pose._saking terkejutnya,bel diam seribu menganga seperti akan menelan buah semangka bulat bulat. ia menoleh ke sudut ruangan...

_Lussuria.._

_Main masak masakan sama squalo..._

"!"

"oh,bel! udah balek ya? aku request wedang rondhe lho! mana pesenanku?" jawab lussuria santai

"s.s-ssssqually elu apain lus? k-k,kenapa malah main masak masakan ama elu?" bel mulai gagap

"ahahaha,squ pingin belajar jadi yamato nadeshiko! jadi ku ajarin!" lussuria menebarkan pesona,sedangkan squalo,masang

tiba tiba si fran muncul dengan hape baru di tangannya.

"ah,bel-senpai pisaumu di pinjem mbak sarmini buat motong kela-"

_Jepret!_ Entah karena refleks, fran tak sengaja memoto pose Xanxus yang lagi bernungging nungging ria.

.

.

.

'_gila! gue dapet foto si boss waktu lagi hinanya!' _secepat kilat fran langsung apdet status di 'alaybook' bunyinya

'_Heeey! bos gua baru di r**p ama kupu kupu gajah malem!'_

"NEKAD LU FRAN! NANTI PASTI ELU BAKAL DI PECEL AMA BOSS!" seru bel dan squalo yang akhirnya sadar juga. fran sadar seketika, rupanya perbuatannya tadi tidak terpikirkan sama sekali. sejurus kemudian, xanxus bangun.

"b,boss? lu kagak apa apa?" tanya squalo gugup.

"Kamu...pasti adalah,tumini kan?"

"HAH? b,bos gue squalo! masak elu kagak inget?"

"kalo kamu yang kayak ayam...pasti cahyo ya..?"

"b...bossu?"

_'sialan lu lussuriaa! gara gara elu si bos jadi o'on begini!'_ batin squalo

"k..kamu siapa? dimana bos kami..?"

"aku,hanyalah pria yang menunggu kedatangan bidadari rembulan untuk menjemputku..."

"?"

"kata kataku puitis sekali hari ini….HARUS UPDATE STATUS ALAYBOOK!"

Xanxus mulai bangun dari ternungging nunggingnya,kemudian langsung berjongkok mirip 'L' dari fandom sebelah yang lagi ngeden mendem telor. Sebuah BB keluar dari kantong xanxus dan ia mulai mengutak ,sebelum sebuah bazooka ungu membentur kepalanya.

_BLETAK! BOFF!_

Kepulan asap 4Ly mengepul,terlihat sesosok pria…

"B-BOSSU!" teriak Luss histeris

"o,oi boss! Elu kagak ape ape?" squalo mulai mendekati Sesosok pria yang mirip dengan Xanxus…

.

.

.

Memakai peci dan sarung…

.

.

.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS! ELU KESAMBET APEEE?" Squalo mulai kumat 4Lynya

"Assalamu'alaikum! Pak erte mari ke mesjid bersa- lho? Saya ada dimana ya?"

"HAAAAAAAAAH? BOS LU KOK MALAH JADI ALIM GINIIIII?"

_**~Tu bi kontinyuet~**_


	7. Chapter 7

Halo readers sekalian. Maaf saya jadi sering absen dari FFn. Dan itu dikarenakan oleh Fong yang di chapter 373 yang akhirnya berubah jadi arcobaleno lagi dan tak sanggup pamer otot ke depan teman , hal itu membuat saya paranoid. Sungguh kasihan nasib mas Fong ini. Saya juga baru sadar ternyata Fong demen juga memakai korset di pergelangan kaki. Saya tidak tahu namanya apa. Maklum, anak salah gaul, temannya miring semua#duagh#

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa jam Xanxus (dalam keadaan alim) mengkhotbahi squalo sampai mulut squalo sendiri berbusa busa.<p>

Tunggu, bukankah efeknya akan memudar setelah 5 menit? Sebut saja ini kekebalan ibadah. Keren bukan? Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian sang Xanxus asli yang sudah kita tunggu tunggu muncul juga. Dengan wajah sedikit meremehkan, ia berkata ke Squalo

"apa yang kau lakukan pada tanganku sampah?" Ia menatap tajam mata Squalo

"hah?" Squalo menjawab heran. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menyadari posisinya selama ini.

Duduk dengan gaya pangeran seakan melamar Xanxus sambil mengecup punggung tangannya. Padahal yang akan ia lakukan adalah sungkeman dengan Xanxus.

"A…ah, maaf." Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Xanxus. Wajahnya memerah semerah tomat. Bahkan sekarang kepalanya berubah menjadi sebuah tomat. Oke, itu bohong.

Xanxus kembali ke tempat duduknya dan langsung tidur seketika. Sungguh, saya iri dengan orang yang bisa tidur cepat. Squalo masih menundukkan kepala meredakan wajah yang masih memerah.

Suasana,mendadak galau.

Selepas kejadian magis,bombastis nan eksotis tadi Squalo mengurung diri di kamarnya sambil menonton film baru 'The Raib'. Ceritanya adalah seorang pemuda yang kehilangan boneka beruangnya kemudian ia melakukan petualangan keliling dunia selama 80 detik bersama seorang jin bernama Jinjrit. Sambil menonton film gila tersebut ia berfikir...

'ya Tuhan... kalo gue dikira gay ama bos gimane ni...nanti malah si bos yang jadi 'di bawah'... para fujo nanti juga bakal ngamuk...atau seneng? entah...tapi, GUE KAN BUKAN LIGHT YAGAMI!'

(A/N: Yagami dibalik : i'm a gay)

Akhirnya squalo mengalami masa kegalauan di kamarnya sembari mengeluarkan aura hitam dari balik pintu. Bel dan Fran yang sempat lewat kamar Squalo sempat bergidik

'wuidih, Squally kalo galau bahaya juga ntuh..' pikir Bel

"Bel senpai, Squalo taichou kita kasih boneka hiu hiu-an mau kagak ya? Kan lagi galau gitu, nanti kasian kalo sampe sampe depresi nanti minum bayclin gimana? Tanya Fran penuh aura innocent. Rupanya ia tak mau Squalo jadi berkulit putih

"pinter elu Fran! Iya juga tuh!" seru Belphegor setuju. Akhirnya kedua insan tersebut langsung melarikan diri ke SPARTAmart untuk membeli sebuah boneka

.

.

Sementara sang bos, Xanxus sendiri ternyata sudah bangun dari boboknya, memutuskan untuk memesan sebuah pizza karena luss-nee sedang nongkrong di 'Naughty'.

'Gubuk Roti Bundar Berbumbu Delivery,Ada yang bisa kami Bantu?'

'Saya pesan Pizza jumbo dengan topping mushroom,radish,sausage dan saus tomat yang banyak. Oh, jangan lupa dengan pinggiran balon isi keju.'

'Maaf pesanan anda tidak valid, tak ada pizza dengan pinggiran 'balon isi keju', tuan'

'Buat saja pinggirannya polos. Tolong diantar ke Varia HQ.

'Ada yang lain?'

'Tidak.'

'Terima kasih telah memesan pizza 'Gubuk Roti Berbumbu' pesanan anda akan kami antar secepatnya'

'Terima kasih'

Xanxus menutup teleponnya. Beberapa menit kemudian bel pintu Varia HQ berbunyi. Ia segera membukakan pintu utama. Sesosok manusia berdiri tegak sambil membawa pesanan Xanxus.

" Gubuk Roti Bundar Berbumbu Delivery. Ini pesanan anda." Sahut sosok tersebut

Xanxus jawdrop. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Hi, Hibari Kyoya…?"

(dengan wajah meme 'gasp')"DAFUQ? X-XANXUS?"

Hibari dan Xanxus bertatapan, kemudian berakhir dengan Xanxus mendeathglare dibalas hibari dengan aura 'kamikorosu'

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI SAMPAH?" Tanya Xanxus ketus

"SUDAH JELAS KAN? AKU DISINI UNTUK MENGANTAR PESANANMU,HERBIVORE." Jawab Hibari tak mau kalah

Tiba tiba seorang tranny (baca: banci kaleng) nyamperin kedua lelaki bertampang epic tersebut

"Heyyh khalliyan berduwwahh~ maw bershennang shenwang~?" Tanya banci tadi

"Maaf saya sudah punya **uke**." Jawab Xanxus mantap. Hibari terbelalak. Menatap nista Xanxus dengan (kelebihan) PEDE mengatakan hal tersebut.

"oh,sial. Kalau begitu bertarunglah denganku!" sang tranny menaruh tangannya dibalik jaket berbulu kambing bang Somad yang sempat ia colong

"Oke! Aku menerima tantanganmu wahai absurd!" Xanxus ikut memasukkan tangannya kedalam kemejanya dengan pose sekseh. (A/N:silahkan fans Xanxus membayangkan sediri. Kalau saya sudah tak kuat lagi) Kemudian keluar sebuah benda yang kita kenal dengan beyblade berwarna merah mencolok (mata sapi)

"HEEAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Xanxus berteriak bak 1000 singa mengaum.

"UGHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRHG!" tranny tak mau kalah berteriak bagai paus keselek titanic. Pertempuran seru berlagsung cukup seru sampai sampai melewati keseruan di permainan GTA yang sungguh seru bagi author. Sungguh, mari menyerukan kata 'seru'.

Tiba tiba Squalo muncul dari arah jendela bagai rapunzel bagi Xanxus. tapi Terminator bagi saya #buagh.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" teriak sang rapunzel jadi jadian tadi.

~TBC~


End file.
